In This Together
by Carebeark5
Summary: Using the 6/16/09 episode of GL I made up my own story from there.
1. Chapter 1

Using the Shaynah scene from episode 6/16/09 I made up my own story from there.

Chapter 1

Shayne sat alone outside Company, he and Dinah were supposed to go out to see a movie later but suddenly he wasn't in the mood. Just then Dinah showed up newspaper in hand, "Alright you can pick the movie," she said holding the newspaper out for him to take.

"The Movie?"

"Are you ok?" She asked hearing the sigh as he said it.

"No, I'm not ok. I went to my mom's house and Mallet was there, I practically threw him off the property. See I understand that he's just trying to do his job but I'm really not liking him. I flipped out on him."

"Ah he can handle it."

"But then I flipped out on Marina. I'm pretty much dumping on everyone I know these days."

"Shayne you have a lot going on these days, you know."

"I know but does that excuse me freaking out on everybody? No, no it doesn't. I feel like, like this is just like before."

"You're acknowledging it that's what's important."

"No, no it's not. It's just getting me more and more pissed off everyday."

"Shayne."

"You're not hearing me now…"

"Shayne…" Dinah said weakly as she reached out towards Shayne.

"Dinah, Dinah, sweetie what's wrong." He replied grabbing her before she fell.

"I just feel a little dizzy that's all. I'll be fine."

"No, no I am taking you to a doctor."

"Shayne I don't need a doctor I'll be fine I just didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Dinah, I can be just as stubborn as you can. Now come on." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her over to his car.

Sitting in the waiting room Shayne prayed that there was nothing wrong with his girlfriend. Maybe she was right though maybe she just needed to eat something and she would be fine, but he wanted to check it out to make sure. Better safe than sorry.  
>"Marler, Dinah." The nurse called as Dinah got up and followed the nurse as Shayne waited in the waiting room.<p>

After the nurse asked her a bunch of questions Dinah was left alone in the room to wait for the doctor, and she prayed that she was alright. She had lied to Shayne when she said she just hadn't eaten because she had. She just didn't want him to worry about her.

***  
>Shayne waited for what felt like forever, until finally Dinah emerged and took a seat next to him on one of the hard plastic chairs. "Hey sweetie, what'd the doctor say?" Shayne asked turning to face Dinah.<p>

"Oh he said to wait here for the test results." Shayne wrapped his arm around Dinah and rubbed his hand up and down her arm, "I'm sure your fine, babe." Shayne said to make her feel better.  
>"Yeah."<p>

Just then the doctor emerged with the results in his hand, "Tell my boyfriend it's nothing doc," Dinah said with a smile.

"Congratulations Ms. Marler, you're pregnant." The doctor said with a smile as he showed her the results.

"P-Pregnant." Dinah replied looking at Shayne to see what he was thinking. She just couldn't believe it.

"Um…I'll leave you two alone. Just call me if you have any questions and don't forget to schedule your next appointment."

"You're pregnant?" Shayne asked for clarification he was really not expecting this, especially now but life always seems to surprise you.

"What are you thinking?" Dinah asked as they sat back down.

"I'm in shock."

"Me too… but are you mad?"

"Mad, baby why would I be mad?" Shayne said as he reached up to cup her face in his hands.

"Because we weren't really planning this and…" Dinah replied as tears came to her eyes.

"No I'm not mad, I know this is unplanned but this is our baby."

"I know but I just thought that with everything with Henry that you wouldn't want to raise this baby either."

"Dinah I love Henry and I wish that I could raise him but he belongs with Marina and Mallet because he knows them as his parents. But this baby will be "ours" together and we will raise him or her, together."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, now come here." Shayne said as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed soothing circled on her back. When they finally pulled apart he looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears, "Now let's go home."

Dinah unlocked her room at the Beacon and went inside with Shayne following behind her, she sighed as she tossed her purse on the couch before going to lie down on the bed. Shayne lay down next to and took her hand in his, "A baby can you believe it?" He asked as he placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"What do you want, a boy or a girl?" Dinah asked as she turned on her side to face Shayne.

"I kinda want a little girl, you know the whole daddy's little girl thing but if we had a boy I'd love him just as much."

"Yeah me too." Dinah replied with a smile she was actually looking forward to this even if it wasn't planned. She leaned in as their lips met in a tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shayne laid awake watching Dinah sleep, she looked so peaceful and content just lying there with her hand up by her chin. She liked to hog the covers and most nights he fought her for them. But tonight when he was still on a happiness high, he just thought it was cute. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Well technically he already was a father but he hadn't been there when Henry was born and for that he felt bad. But this time he would be there for everything when the baby was born, the first time he or she walked and talked and he would be there with Dinah by his side.

Dinah awoke with Shayne's head on her belly, he was whispering to the baby and she couldn't help but smile as she reached down to stroke his head. "You do know the baby can't hear you yet, right?" She said teasingly.  
>"How do you know?" He asked sitting up to look at her.<br>"Because I was pregnant before and babies don't start to hear until eighteen weeks."  
>"Wait you were pregnant before?" Shayne asked to clarify.<br>"Yeah twice actually, I miscarried." Dinah replied sadly.  
>"Wow, sweetie I'm so sorry." Shayne replied pulling her into a hug.<br>"Shayne what if I lose this baby?" Dinah replied grabbing her stomach.  
>"No sweetheart, don't think like that. You have to be positive and believe that our baby will make it."<br>"Yeah," Dinah replied wiping at the tears in her eyes as Shayne kissed her cheek. "I'm afraid to get attached to this baby, if I lost it…"  
>"Sweetie…" Shayne interrupted.<br>"Shayne the last time I was pregnant I made it to six months before I miscarried and I loved that baby, she was my daughter. I named her Laura. I don't think I could go through that again." Dinah cried tears streaming down her face.  
>"Oh sweetie, come here." Shayne said pulling her onto his lap as he held her rocking her a little until she finally stopped crying.<br>"I'm sorry," Dinah replied trying to pull herself together.  
>"You don't have to apologize; I want you to tell me how you feel. How else can I try to make it better?"<br>"No I'm a real downer, I mean we find out were having a baby and this should be a happy time but…"  
>"You're just scared and you're allowed to be, baby."<br>"Man, how did I get so lucky?" Dinah replied as she leaned in to give Shayne a kiss.  
>"I don't know how did you?" Shayne asked jokingly before she could kiss him which made her grab a pillow off the bed and smack him with it.<br>"Ouch that hurt." Shayne said with a laugh, glad that she was finally feeling better.  
>"A pillow hurts you?" Dinah said laughing as Shayne picked up a pillow and gently hit her with it.<p>

After their pillow fight had ended Dinah was starving, "Are you hungry?" Dinah asked as she was about to get up off the bed.  
>"Yeah, let's get something to eat. We need to feed our baby." Shayne said as he reached down to touch her still flat belly.<br>"Yeah, well the baby wants Chinese food," Dinah said placing her hand over his.  
>"Are you sure it's not you who wants Chinese food?" Shayne asked with a laugh.<br>"I think it's both of us. The baby must have acquired my wonderful taste."  
>"Your wonderful taste, hah." Shayne replied as he grabbed Dinah's coat for her before they headed out the door.<p>

Shayne watched as Dinah put away more food than he had ever seen her eat before she was usually a light eater. "Wow the baby must have been hungry," Shayne said taking a bite of his rice.  
>"Shut up," Dinah replied around a mouthful of food.<br>"I'm only joking baby." Shayne laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After they had finished their meal they headed over to Crosscreek to see Reva and Jeffrey, Shayne wanted to tell his parents right away. As Shayne knocked on the door, Dinah couldn't help but feel a little nervous after all Reva never really liked her all that much. Sure she had been a little nicer to her lately but Dinah had a feeling that was only for the sake of her son.

"Hey, how are you?" Reva asked when she opened the door immediately hugging her son as Dinah stood watching.

"I'm good mom but there was actually something we wanted to tell you guys." Shayne said as he closed the door behind them as they made their way into the living room and sat down.

"Ok what is it son," Reva said looking at Shayne and wondering what he could possibly have to tell them.

"Well Dinah and I are having a baby." Shayne said reaching out to hold Dinah's hand he could tell she was nervous.

Reva was at a loss for words, she had always wanted Shayne to get married and be a father but she wasn't expecting it to happen right now. After a few moments of awkward silence she felt like she needed to say something.

"I…I'm shocked but I'm so happy for you guys." Reva said leaning over to hug Dinah and for the first time Reva noticed that she didn't look too happy for such wonderful news. "Dinah, sweetie is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine really."

"Dinah you can tell us." Shayne said touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine Shayne, really. I was just nervous." She admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Reva asked.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react to the news."

"Why… did you think we wouldn't be happy?"

Dinah shrugged, "Well…I'm not exactly your favourite person."

"I know we kinda butted heads at first but that has changed Dinah, you have changed and you've been really good for my son." Reva said reaching out to grasp Dinah's hand in hers and squeezing it tight.

Dinah was glad that they all accepted her now; she felt for the first time in her life that she had people who really cared about her. She felt like she was a part of something, a part of a family and it was all she had every wanted. She was brought out of her thoughts by Shayne's gentle touch, "Hun what are you thinking about?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am." Dinah said with a smile as she placed her hand over Shayne's.  
>"I'm the lucky one," Shayne said.<p>

"Well I think we need to celebrate," Jeffrey said as he made his way to the kitchen for some glasses. He came back with champagne in three and one with sparkling cider for Dinah and they toasted to the new baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After celebrating their wonderful news with Shayne's parents Shayne took Dinah back home, tossing her coat over the chair Dinah sighed as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"See baby it wasn't that bad, my parents love you."

"They didn't always," she replied with a laugh.

"The past is the past, remember that. Whatever you or I have done in the past is not a part of our future." Shayne said as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

Dinah smiled she had finally found the man for her someone who would not judge her, but who would accept her for who she was. Even though she wasn't always perfect, far from it.  
>"I think I'm having my first craving," Dinah replied as she got up to look in the fridge to see what they had.<p>

"Really? What for?" Shayne asked wondering what kind of disgusting concoction she would possibly want. He had heard of pregnant women wanting all kinds of weird things, like pickles and ice cream.

"Watermelon," she replied with a laugh.

"Watermelon, that's not what I was expecting," he said as he stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get you and the baby some watermelon." he said as if it should be obvious to her.

"No Shayne, I'm not gonna make you run out this late for watermelon."

"I wan't to, your pregnant with my baby and I want to do everything I can to make you and our baby happy. So if that means running out in the middle of the night for watermelon well I'm gonna do it." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her and reached out to rub her belly before he headed out the door.

Dinah sighed as she leaned back on the bed, how had she gotten so lucky. She finally had a man who not only made her happy but would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. And now they would be a family, the kind of family she had always dreamed of. She smiled as she thought about him, he had actually went out in the middle of the night to get her some watermelon. She couldn't think of any other guy who would do something as sweet as that.

****

Shayne returned to the Beacon, watermelon in hand along with a few other things he though Dinah might like. He spotted her laying on the bed as soon as he walked in and it made him smile. She was fast asleep with a smile plastered on her face, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up. So he placed the watermelon in the fridge and gently sat on the bed next to her. He moved a piece of hair that had fallen on her face and then leaned in to kiss her on the forehead before kicking off his shoes as he lay down next to her.

Dinah awoke with Shayne's arm wrapped around her waist, she sighed as she rested her head on his chest. She felt so warm and safe in his arms it felt like she was home. She finally had a place in a family that loved her and she found the man of her dreams.

****

Shayne felt the shift of the bed as Dinah slid over and rested her head on his chest and he couldn't help but smile. He still couldn't believe they were having a baby, together. He had always wanted children, but he never thought it would really happen for him and now he had Henry and this new baby.

****

Dinah awoke once again to Shayne resting his head on her belly, he was rubbing soft circles over her still flat belly. And she thought her heart would burst at that moment. She never thought she could be this happy.

"Shayne," Dinah said as he stoked his head.

"Oh hey, baby. You awake."

"You talking to the baby again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really want the baby to know my voice."

"You are going to be the best daddy ever." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

The next day Dinah had her first ultrasound appointment, this would be the first time they would see their baby. Shayne was so excited that he made sure he had the day free as well so they could go together. Waiting in the office Shayne handed Dinah a magazine as they waited for her name to be called, but no matter what she was reading she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that she was finally going to see her baby.

She couldn't help but worry about everything that could go wrong this time around and about the last two babies she had lost. Dinah didn't think she would be able to handle losing this baby, if that were to happen. But seeing the baby and hearing that he or she was alright would make everything better. It would calm her fears.

"Marler," the doctor called as Shayne and Dinah followed her into the room.

Dinah came back into the room dressed in a hospital gown, laying down on the table as Shayne came over to hold her hand. The doctor placed the cold gel on her stomach and started to move the wand over her belly. Shayne and Dinah's eyes were both glued to the screen as they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time and the image of the baby came up on the screen. Dinah couldn't help but sigh as she heard the doctor say, the baby looks healthy and is the perfect size for this part of your pregnancy.

Shayne followed Dinah into their room at the Beacon, she tossed her purse on the bed as she turned to face Shayne. She had a huge smile on her face as he took her in his arms. He knew that she had been worried about the baby and after hearing from the doctor that the baby was healthy, she could finally relax a little.

"See honey, our baby is perfect." Shayne said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.  
>"Yeah." Dinah replied seeing the sincerity in Shayne's eyes. He was just as excited as she was about the baby. In that moment she didn't think life could get any better.<p> 


End file.
